Adumbration
by TheOriginalM
Summary: Tenchi marries the girls. Rating change later.


Adumbration  
By: M  
(Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue.)  
(A/N: *M cracks his knuckles* alright you all, this one is going to be my baby. I expect this one to be liek Jim's Revelation, sucky at first but then get good.)  
  
Adumbration: (v) to foreshadow vaguely: INTIMATE.  
  
Tenchi was sitting at the kitchen table, watching the rain his the screen door. He sighed and looked down at his work. His finals for his senior year were coming up soon, and his father wanted him to study 24/7 so he could get into a good college.  
Washu had built a special barrier to have complete silence from everyone in the house.  
"This is so boring..." He muttered, looking back at his calculus problems.  
"Whatcha doin' Tenchi?" Ryoko said, popping up from the ceiling.  
"Wha- Ryoko?!? How'd you get in here?" Tenchi asked.  
"C'mon, Washu only put a barrier on the door openings. She didn't think about putting them in the ceiling."  
"Um...I guess that makes sense."  
"So what are you doing?"  
"Studying."  
"Well, that's obvious."  
Tenchi looked up at her.  
"Well if you really want to know I'm studying calculus...which is very boring."  
"Then maybe we can do something to take your mind off of it..." Ryoko said.  
"Like wha--?" Tenchi was cut short as Ryoko kissed him full on.  
Tenchi's arms hung at his side.  
Ryoko deepened the kiss and Tenchi wrapped his arms around her.  
Just then the screen door busted down and Ryoko disappeared.  
Ayeka stood up from the broken screen and looked around.  
Tenchi stared at her.  
"Uh...can I help you?" He asked.  
"Um...I thought Ryoko was in here..?"  
"Nope, haven't seen her all day." He said, hoping to avoid another confrontation between the princess and the space pirate.  
"Oh, well sorry about the screen door."  
"It's o--" They were cut off as a strong breeze brought lots of water and debris into the kitchen, ruining Tenchi's notes, and soiling everyone and everything.  
"Crap!" He yelled, bringing up his light hawk wings and blocking the entrance to the kitchen.   
"This doesn't look like an ordinary storm!" Ayeka yelled.  
"Yeah, I think you're right." Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Are we going to be okay Miss Kiyone?" Sasami asked.  
"Oh sure we are Sasami, the hurricane won't hit us. Besides, Washu won't let anyhting happen to us."  
"Well that's good." Sasami said.  
Mihoshi gripped her partner as hard as she could.   
"What if Washu can't? What if the house gets blown away! WAHHHH Kiyone I'm scared!"  
"Get offa me!" Kiyone said, pushing Mihoshi off of her.  
Washu stepped out of her lab.  
"Washu? You won't the hurricane blow us away, will you?" Sasami said, stepping up to her.  
"Of course not Sasami, nothing bad will happen to us." Washu said, patting her on the head.  
Just then all the windows in the family room shattered, making everyone scream.  
Shards of glass flew everywhere, but their flights were cut short from four strips of energy.  
Tenchi stepped into the room, and put his wings against the windows.  
"Wow Tenchi, you finally learned to control the light hawk wings!" Sasami said.  
Tenchi fell to his knees.  
Everyone was at his side.  
"Are you ok?" Kiyone asked.  
"Yeah, the wings just take out a lot of my energy."  
Just then the energy barrier that was up started to fall on the gang. Tenchi put up his wings and held them up.  
"Tenchi, don't let that touch us, it gives out a 100 volt shock of electricity!"  
"Why'd you do that?!?" Tenchi yelled.  
"In case Ryoko wanted to get in."  
"Just turn it off!" Tenchi yelled.  
Washu put of her holo-top and was about to press the button to shut it off when Tenchi's wings gave out. He collasped to the ground.   
"Duck!" Washu yelled, but the energy field hit her holo-top.  
Ryoko put her beam sword up and pushed the field the other way.  
"Washu don't ever put something like that up again." Ryoko growled.  
"Yeah yeah," Washu said, touching a button on her holo-top, "OW!" She yelled, flying back.  
Tenchi struggled to stand up.   
"What happened Washu?" Tenchi asked, draping an arm around Ryoko and Ayeka to stand up straight.  
"I guess the holo-top absorbed the energy and---whaaa!"   
The hurricane hit the house full force sending everyone flying around.   
Tenchi tryed to put up his wings, but the force of the hurricane threw him against the wall and knocked him out.  
  
The next day.  
  
Tenchi heard voices. They were faint, but he heard them.  
" I don't know how long he has to live"  
" Washu...he has to live."  
"You just can't give up"  
  
Tenchi was dying. He felt it. He was drifting slowly toward darkness.  
"Tenchi..." A soft voice said.   
Tenchi couldn't place who it was.  
"Tenchi...you've done all you can." Tenchi knew who it was...but at the same time he didn't.  
"Come Tenchi, you've got to come with me..." Tenchi's eyes snapped open, it was his mother.  
"Ugh...where am I?" He asked, standing up.  
"You're nowhere." Achika said.  
Tenchi looked around. It was black. Black everywhere.  
"What do you mean."  
"You're at the crossroad between life and death."  
"Mom. It's been so long."  
"I know Tenchi, but now we must journey from the land of living to the land of death."  
"No! I can't leave them yet! Mom, these girls will die without me! I'm not done living yet, I want to live!"  
"Tenchi, it's too late for you...I'm sorry..."  
"No!! NO!!!!!" Tenchi yelled, as the lighthawk emblem came into place on his forehead.  
He brought the life hawk wing sword into his hands.  
"Tenchi!" Achika yelled. "What are you doing?!"  
"I...don't know. But I have to do something!" He said, plunging his sword into the ground.  
He saw light.  
"Mom. It's been so long. But our paths are not destined to cross so soon. Your path will merge with dad's again. But my path shouldn't. Not yet."  
Tenchi gave his mom a hug.  
"I will see you again mom."  
Achika smiled.  
"My son, always finding a way to cheat death."  
"You should know me by now." Tenchi said with a smirk. " I don't give up."  
"I'm proud of you son," Achika said, tears streaming down her face, "I love you."  
"I love you too, mom." Tenchi said, before going into the hole.  
  
Tenchi heard voices again, but they were more clear.  
"Well princess, we've been fighting for him so long and now we might have no one to fight over with." Ryoko said, her voic cracking.  
"Tenchi means so much to me, I don't want him to die." Ayeka said.  
"I love Tenchi." Ryoko said, before starting to sob.  
"I love him too," Ayeka said, hugging her friend.  
"Let's vow never to fight again if he lives."  
"Agreed."  
  
Tenchi could hear Mihoshi and Kiyone, as the rest of the girls. They loved him. He was shocked. He knew they loved him, but he didn't know they loved him like that!  
Tenchi's eyes opened slowly.  
"He's waking up!" Ryoko yelled, hugging him.   
"Ugh...Ryoko don't squeeze so hard." Tenchi said.  
Ryoko beamed, tears rolling down her face.  
Everyone came up and gave Tenchi a hug.  
  
Just then the author was tired and went to sleep.  
Until Next Time,  
Peace,  
~M 


End file.
